Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear devices and communication methods thereof, and more particularly, to an eyewear device for receiving and transmitting a signal and a communication method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to the prevalence of 3D image processing technology and 3D displaying devices, consumers nowadays have an ever-increasing chance of watching 3D images. In general, a 3D image playing system presently in wide use comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an eyewear device. There are two types of eyewear devices, namely “passive eyewear devices” and “active eyewear devices”.
The operating principle of the “passive eyewear device” requires: coating the liquid crystal display (LCD) with a “micro retarder” (or known as a micro polarizer), wherein the “micro retarder” shifts odd and even horizontal lines (that is, R, L horizontal lines) on a display screen by specific angles (such as 45° and 135°) in a top-to-bottom direction, respectively; and displaying a 3D image in a “row-interlaced format” on the liquid crystal display (LCD). Hence, a user wearing the “passive eyewear device” (that is, polarizer eyeglasses) watches the 3D image presented in a perspective manner, as the user's left and right eyes can see different images, respectively.
The operating principle of the “active eyewear device” requires: displaying alternately images provided to a user's left and right eyes on the liquid crystal display (LCD) by means of time sharing; controlling a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter of the “active eyewear device” to “shut” and “open” by a synchronization signal; shutting the right eye shutter when the display shows the left eye's image; and shutting the left-eye shutter when the display shows the right eye's image. Hence, the left eye's image and the right eye's image are alternately displayed at a speed higher than that of human beings' persistence of vision, such that perspective vision occurs to the brain. For details of “active eyewear devices”, please make reference to products of NVIDIA Corporation, such as 3D Vision™ Wireless Glasses Kit or 3D Vision™ Pro, and visit the Website http://www.nvidia.com/object/3d-vision-main.html
However, the conventional “active eyewear device” requires receiving a synchronization signal whereby the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter are controlled to “shut” and “open”. The prior art teaches installing a signal transmitting device in the vicinity of the liquid crystal display (LCD), in the vicinity of the screen in a cinema, or somewhere close to the “active eyewear device”, such that the signal transmitting device transmits the synchronization signal. Nonetheless, in the situation where the venue of display is extremely spacious, the “active eyewear device” positioned far away from the signal transmitting device may be ineffective in receiving the synchronization signal or may fail to receive the synchronization signal.
Accordingly, it is imperative to put forth a novel eyewear device and a communication method thereof for overcoming distance-related limitations and receiving a signal efficiently: